1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a silacyclohexanone compound and a method of preparing a silacyclohexane-type liquid crystal compound using it.
2. The Prior Art
A liquid crystal display element utilizes the optical anisotropy and dielectric anisotropy of liquid crystal substances. Display methods include the TN mode (twisted nematic mode), the STN mode (super twisted nematic mode), the SBE mode (super birefringence mode), the DS mode (dynamic scattering mode), the guest-host mode, the PAP mode ("deformation of aligned phase" mode), the PD mode (polymer dispersion mode) and the OMI mode (optical mode interference mode). The most common display device has a twisted nematic structure based on the Schadt-Helfrich mode.
The properties required of the liquid crystal substance used in these liquid crystal displays are somewhat different depending on the display method. However, a wide liquid crystal temperature range and stability with regard to moisture, air, light, heat, electric fields, etc., are properties commonly required in all display methods. Furthermore, it is desirable for the liquid crystal material to have a low viscosity, and also to have a short address time, low threshold voltage and high contrast in the cell(s).
In recent years, along with the expansion of the applications of liquid crystal displays, the characteristics required of liquid crystal materials are becoming more and more advanced and demanding. In particular, superior characteristics such as improved low temperature performance, a wider temperature range for automobile onboard use and a lower driving voltage, compared with conventional liquid crystal substances, are desired.